Dragon Ball Z Rebirth Part I
by SSHdoesfanfics
Summary: This takes place after trunks told everyone about the Androids Majin Bea has crash landed on Earth how will she react to the Z fighters. Dragon Ball Z and all characters(not ocs) belongs to FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Akira Toryama
1. DBZR CH1

**In a galaxy far far away(hehe) was a Majin child named Bea, the sister of Buu. Bea wore the default outfit for DBXV1 that was blue, purple, white, and black. She also had long hair(type 14 I think). Bea was being chased by Babidi's soldiers.**

One soldier yelled, "Don't let her escape!" Majin Bea found an escape pod and went in it. She turned it on and flew to Earth.

 **Meanwhile on earth**

Inside the Son house was a boy with black bed hair(DBZUT) and brown eyes. His name was Isaiah. He wasn't ordinary, he's a saiyan and had a tail. Isaiah was the adopted son of Son Goku and step brother of Gohan. While in his room studying(we all know why) he sense a strange power. "Weird,what's that strange ki? Mom won't mind me leaving for a few minutes." So Isaiah opened his window and flew to that ki. He looked all over the city until he saw a space pod. Isaiah opened the pod and found a strange girl in it. He thought, _'It looks like she needs help. Better take her home and give her a sensu bean.'_

 **TIME SKIP**

Bea opened her eyes to see a boy with a tail. He asked, "Are you okay?" Isaiah reach his hand to help but she refused it because she didn't trust Isaiah. "Don't you trust me?C'mon I'm not violent. Well, ok I am, but not to innocent people. Let's try this again. Isaiah." She wasn't sure if she should tell him her name, but she noticed his tail. Bea tried to get it off, but he started freaking out. "OW!DON'T PULL THAT!." Bea was scared got into her fight stance when he yelled at her. "Sorry it's just that I'm a saiyan from Planet Vegeta and this tail hurts if someone tries pulling it off." "Bea" "Huh?" "My name is Bea."


	2. DBZR CH2

**AUTHOR:Sorry I've been away. I'm back to writing.**

"So, you're from this planet called Vegeta?" "Yep." "And they're called Saiyans?" "Yep." "And they're are only 3 saiyans left?" "Yes, but there is 1 half saiyan and he's my brother."

For the past few hours Bea has been asking Isaiah a LOT of questions. Even though he just told her everything. "So when did you get to Earth," asked Bea. Isaiah said, "I got here when Vegeta and Nappa went to Earth, but WHAT are you?" She wanted to tell him, but she wonders if he's an enemy or not.

"I don't remember." She had to lie. Isaiah said, "Don't worry I can help you, but my mom would say otherwise." "Why?" "She's REALLY strict. Even my Dad is scared of." He laughed nervously, because ChiChi always make him and Gohan study even though there are dangerous androids approaching in 3 years.

Bea started sensing Isaiah's ki and it's huge. "So how are you SO strong." "My dad and his friends train me and my brother. I better get back to training." "For what?" "There are these powerful androids coming in 3 years cause in the future they killed all of us. My dad didn't fight them cause he died of a heart virus." "Sorry." "It's fine.

Bea wondered, _'Maybe I can train with the saiyan and be ready for **him**. These androids sound tough, maybe I'll stick around just to help.' _"Can I help you?" "Sure I don't mind."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS CRAPPY I JUST GOT BACK TO WRITING.**


	3. DBZR CH3

**It has been two years since Isaiah met Bea, he introduced her to the Z-Fighters and some were suspicious and some were just calm. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin were calm, but the rest of the fighters were suspicious. Chichi was pissed because she thought Bea would get in the way of Isaiah's studies. Piccolo's been trying to figure out her race, but never come up with anything.**

Isaiah asked sarcastically, "Are you ready to give up?" Bea answered, "Like I'm gonna be." Isaiah and Bea sparred during the 12 months to get ready for the androids. Gohan's training with Goku and Piccolo. Krillin trained at Kame House(I forgot about Yamcha and Tien). In the first 6 months they were training with Piccolo and the last 6 months was just them two. "Should we try and recover your memory now?" Once Isaiah ask this, Majin Bea was nervous.

She was worried he would still be on that. If he found out he would never forgive her. "It's ok to not remember. I'll be fine." Isaiah wasn't sure, but agreed. So they resume their training. After they finished Isaiah started to go home, but was stopped by her. "Are you sure you want to stop?" "Sorry but my mom still mad at you and she'll get even more livid if I'm not doing my school work." When Isaiah went back inside Bea started thinking. 'Why is his Mom so mad about her sons going to help stop androids from killing innocent people? Isaiah looks kind of cute. Wait. What am I thinking? No I can't be thinking like that. Maybe I'm just stress.' She went back at the Son house and started to relaxed and went to sleep.

In the next morning Bea walked into the kitchen to get breakfast until she heard a voice. "You know you may fool my son, but not me." Bea turned to see Chichi still furious with her. "Just because you're Isaiah's new friend doesn't mean you're a good influence on him. Bea muttered, "Maybe if you weren't so crazy your family won't be so scared." "WHAT WAS THAT?" "Nothing."

Chichi has been given an angry stare at Bea ever since met Isaiah. Even though she hasn't even done anything bad Chichi is still giving the cold shoulder. Chichi threatened, "You don't belong here. Never have, never will. Wherever you came from go back. We don't need you." Bea started to walk outside in sadness and silence. She was wondering if no one likes her because she was a alien. 'Why do I felt bad? Is it because of what she said? It can't be. But Babidi might come to Earth. Sorry Chichi but the Z-Fighters need my help.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Don't worry there will be action in the next chapter.**


	4. DBZR CH4

**Author:Sorry if last chapter was short. Anyway, in the last chapter Isaiah and Bea was training.**

 **Now back to the story**

So it's been a year now and today's the day the androids arrived. Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Isaiah, and Bea went to find the other Z-Fighters. The first one they found was Krillin. Piccolo ask the fighters, "So, what are the chances of us against these androids?" Goku answered, "We don't know if we don't try(I dont know if Goku actually said this. It's been a long time since I watch DBZ)."

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

The Z-Fighters met with Bulma, Yamcha, and Tien. They noticed something in Bulma's arms. Goku said, "It's Trunks, you and Vegeta are really happy to have him." They all were confuse on how Goku knows his name and he is Vegeta's. Isaiah asked Bea, "Are you okay?" Bea got nervous and said, "It's just that these androids sound really strong and I'm worried that we'll be defeated by them." The young saiyan calmed her down then the Z-Fighters heard an explosion coming from the city. They all split up to find the androids. Yamcha looked and got caught by Gero.

Gero stabbed Yamcha and threw him. Goku told his sons and Bea, "You guys take Yamcha, we'll handle the androids." They nodded and took Yamcha to Bulma to heal. Bea was angry and said, "I told you! I told you! And did you listen no?!" Isaiah and Gohan was scared that she was mad. Bea calm down and said, "Sorry, I'm just so tensed." Gohan said, "We're almost there." They arrived at Bulma and Yajirobe gave him a senzu bean and Yamcha had an told them that Android 19 started to absorb his energy so they went to their friends to tell them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. DBZR CH5

**Last time the Z-Fighters met with Dr. Gero and Android 19. Now let's continue with the story.**

It turns out that Dr. Gero and 19 weren't the androids Trunks was talking about. They then head to his lab and met the actually androids. Gero was killed by them and the Z-Fighters lost to them. Piccolo went to Kami's Lookout and the others went to go get Goku, but later found out that another time machine was spotted. So Trunks, Isaiah, Bea, Gohan, and Bulma went to investigate. Until the time machine is the same Trunks have.

Later on Goku instant transmission to them and bring Gohan, Isaiah, Bea, Vegeta, and Trunks to the Lookout and told them about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber(called The Room of Space and Time in manga). So Vegeta and Trunks went inside first. After they did they went to fought Semi-Perfect Cell. And the rest went inside. The Son family started training in the hyperbolic time chamber and Bea watched Isaiah fight Gohan. Goku was by her and asked, "How come you keep staring at Isaiah?" Bea looked back at him blushing. "It's nothing mister Goku. " "Is it because-?" She cut him off and started telling him, "Alright fine. I do like him if you was wondering."

Goku told her that he didn't say that. Then she blushed in embarrassment. The saiyan said, "Why don't you tell him?" "I can't. What if he doesnt like me?" Goku then says, "He'll like you. He will." Bea thinks about this and nods. The brothers finished sparring and starting to rest. Isaiah starts to wipe off his sweat off. Bea goes to him and says, "Um, hey Isaiah." He turns around and starts listening. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to spar sometime." Isaiah says sure and they get ready.

After they sparred Isaiah was really amazed. "You are so strong Bea." Bea blushes and says nervously, "Thank you." Isaiah even blushed a little seeing her smile.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. DBZR CH6

Gohan and Isaiah was charging up trying to become super saiyans. Goku was helping them and Bea watched them. She thought, 'Saiyans must be really strong. But they have to be stronger to stop him.' Isaiah and Gohan tried and couldn't. "You both have pure hearts, but when I turned super saiyan it's when Krillin died. I need you both to imagine Cell killing everyone you care about." They started doing that and they turned super saiyan. Bea watched in amazement and felt their ki rises up. "Great job you two, but Gohan you might need a haircut." Gohan nodded at him.

Goku gave Gohan a haircut while Isaiah talked to Bea. "I'm finally a super saiyan like my dad!" Bea giggled at him. "I'm happy for you Isaiah." He smiled at her. "But maybe you should get um...stronger." The saiyan kid look at her. "Don't worry I am!" "No I meant more stronger. Like stronger than your dad." Isaiah was confused. "Why? Is Cell really strong?" "No I'm just worried if there is anyone else that is stronger than Cell." Isaiah was thinking. "I don't know Bea. But we only have to spend one day in here." She sighed and nodded understanding. 'Damn it he won't listen. I have to warn him and his friends fast.'

After a whole day Goku, Gohan, Isaiah, and Bea made it out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo, Tien, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Krillin was there. Goku asked, "Whats going on guys?" They told then everything. Piccolo says, "We only have nine days before the cell games. Have you gotten stronger since you went in the time chamber?" "Yes but I don't know if I'm stronger than Cell. I have to check." He teleported to Cell and everyone waited for him. A couple of minutes ago and Goku teleported back. "Well there's not much to say guys. Cell is really stronger. I don't know if I am stronger." Everyone look at him in shock, but Goku is still smiling. Then later Goku was putting on his gi and Isaiah and Gohan walked up to Piccolo. Gohan asked, "Hey Mister Piccolo can we both have clothes to wear like yours?" Piccolo smiled and gave them clothes. Bea walks to Isaiah. "I thought you wanted a uniform just like your dad." "Well Piccolo was the first person to teach me and my brother how to fight. I have to wear something like him." Bea nodded understanding. They then waited for the cell games to start.


	7. DBZR CH7

The day of the Cell Games arrived Goku put on his Gi to get ready. He then walked out until Chichi stopped him. "Goku wait...good luck. And please don't bring Isaiah and Gohan. Please." Goku was nervous. "Uh see ya later Chichi." He instant transmission to Kami's lookout. Everyone was there. "Hey whats wrong guys?" Piccolo told him, "Goku...we couldnt get the dragon to revive people that have been killed twice." Dende looks down and feels guilty. "Im sorry sir." Goku however wasnt sad or upset. He was still happy. "No worries it's fine." The team looks at him confused. Gohan thought, 'How can Dad just be calm? He has been like this ever since he got out of the time chamber.'

The Z Fighters then head to the Cell Games Arena. They landed there and in the arena was the camera guy, the reporter, and Hercule Satan (He was called Mr. Satan in the show, but in the manga and Kai as Hercule. Im going to call him Hercule in this). The reporter walks to Goku. "Excuse me sir. But is you and your friends participating in the Cell Games?" Goku nodded at him. "Not all of us but some." "But you shouldn't have come because the great Hercule will defeat Cell." The Z-Fighters look at him confused. Hercule told them, "That's right! I am the World Champion! I can defeat cell!" They look at him and had a sweatdrop on their heads. Goku told him, "Hercule if you fight Cell you are going to get killed." Hercule ignores him and went to fight Cell. "Take this! Dynamite Kick!" He went to kick Cell, but the android back hand him and he gets slammed into a small mountain.

Cell smirked and said, "Now lets go to the real fight. Goku..." Goku enters the arena and gets in his fight stance. "Im ready Cell." Goku and Celll started to fight as the others watched amazed. Bea thought, 'Wow...Isaiah's dad is so strong. But...why do I feel like he won't win?' They kept fighting until Cell destroyed the arena. They fought again and then later Goku and Cell was panting. "Okay Cell...I give up." Everyone looks at him confused and shocked. Vegeta exclaimed, "What is that idiot doing?!" Bea thought, 'I knew it. But why would he give up.' Cell laughed and smirked. "Since you give up then I will just blow up the Earth!" The son of Bardock shook his head and said, "Not yet Cell! There are two fighters who are more stronger! Let either of them have a chance!" "Fine then Goku. Just to make things interesting I will fight them both! Now who are they?"

"It's your turn...Gohan and Isaiah."


End file.
